Jueves
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Jueves, nada bueno que hacer tan solo recordar


**Nombre:** Jueves

**Pareja:** Afuro x Atsuya

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Descarga directa: **"Solo el comienzo" 6/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5 **

**Jueves**

_(Afuro Terumi x Atsuya Fubuki) _

Por fin en casa, odio el trafico del jueves, a veces me dan ganas de regresar caminando a casa, seguro que llegaría en una hora y no en las casi 3 que tardo en el auto pero en fin, hoy mientras venia me topé con una escena, de esas tontas que las chicas suelen hacer, llorando porque su novio la dejó, hágame usted el favor, pero así a punto de casi morir, ¿Por qué lo hacen? Realmente no lo entiendo, ¡Por favor! quiéranse un poquito, conozco a muchas personas que ni tan siquiera llevan 2 meses saliendo juntas y ya se dicen "Te amo" y el típico "Estaremos juntos por siempre" al carajo con todo eso, ustedes chamacos que van a saber del amor, que tampoco estoy tan viejo pero yo tan solo digo, el amor es complicado, bueno eso es más que obvio ¿Qué no han escuchado las canciones de hoy en día?, hay gente que solo sale con gente para no estar sola, gente que se "enamora" en 2 días, gente que dice que sufre por amor a los 13 años…esas son todas estupideces, yo no sé mucho sobre ese tema, me aburre el escuchar personas hablando sobre eso, NO SOY UN AMARGADO simplemente no me gusta, eso no quiere decir que no me he "enamorado", de hecho existe una historia graciosa acerca de eso, quizá graciosa no sea la palabra y se las contaré aunque ustedes no quieran, todo pasó en aquella época cuando yo apenas si rayaba la mayoría de edad, conocí a una persona, supongo que no tiene mucho de especial pero cambio mucho lo que yo era, me marcó demasiado por así decirlo, ¿Saben? Hay días en los que me pongo a recordar por todo lo que he pasado, me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera cambiado algo?, aunque sea una sola pequeña cosa ¿Todo hubiera sido diferente? Por más que me lo pregunto no encuentro una respuesta cierta así que lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme a recordar, tan solo mirando por aquella ventana con vista a la tranquila calle y al lindo cielo iluminado por estrellas que me acompañan en mis viejos recuerdos, no para nada, estoy en el sillón comiendo pero puede que me ponga algo dramático.

Fue en aquella época, con 18 años había tomado la decisión de estudiar lejos de mi casa, bastante lejos yo diría, el subirme al avión después de haberme despedido de mi familia, ese sentimiento de poder lograr todo lo que me proponía me llenaba por completo pero por desgracia la vida no es como las telenovelas y después de un mes increíble la realidad me golpeaba de la manera más cruel, "Quiero ser independiente" en ese momento esa frase sonaba bastante tonta, despertar temprano, las clases, intentar que la casa no fuera un desastre, las tareas era algo que mataba lento, muy lento.

Mi horrible vida en ese momento no parecía mejorar hasta que lo conocí, fue una tarde en la escuela, las aburridas clases habían terminado pero no del todo mi estadía en la escuela, tener que usar la bibliotec horas para terminar las tareas era algo "molesto" por así llamarlo, un hola sin importancia con uno de los varios trabajadores de aquel lugar, un par de frases y por alguna extraña razón terminamos en una conversación, lo conocía de vista, una persona cualquiera, su presencia en veces arrogante me molestaba, era un idiota creído y yo lo sabía bien, ¿Su nombre? Dejémoslo en Afuro, ¿Su edad? Apenas unos años mayor que yo, cuatro quizás, cabello rubio, muy guapo no se los voy a venir a negar pero que tampoco era así la gran cosa…realmente espero que no esté leyendo esto, las tardes juntos se hicieron rutina, al principio pensé "Este tipo definitivamente no tiene nada que hacer" luego eso se olvidó, entre bromas, entre chistes, entre estúpidos comentarios, entre sarcasmo una amistad nació, muy importante si pero solo por las cortas 2 horas que pasaba en la biblioteca.

¿Salir con él? Eso no, estaba prohibido…bueno lo estaba para mí, nunca he sido de esos que pasan su tiempo imaginándose al lado de la persona correcta, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era que mis padres no se dieran cuenta de que viviendo solo era un fracaso, eso señores, eso sí que era importante y entonces ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo llegué a salir con él entonces? Bueno fue una historia algo tonta

Un día cualquiera, era tarde y yo aún no terminaba, ambos en silencio con una airecito que si bien no daba miedo daba escalofríos, lo acepto, no pasaba por mi cabeza el tenerlo como más que un amigo, en ese momento, como ya dije, no me importaba, el tiempo pasaba y por más que intentábamos formar una conversación se cortaba después de 3 diálogos, esta serio ¿Él serio? Quizá esto no les suene muy anormal pero es que no les he platicado como siempre fue su actitud…y no lo voy a hacer simplemente quédense con la idea de que él no era así, le pregunté qué pasaba más no contestó, un beso de la nada, yo no supe que decir, me quedé quieto y el simplemente me miraba "Lo siento" fue lo que dijo antes de irse, pero…¿Qué había hecho?

Esa noche no dormí, tenía tan presente esa escena, jamás mostró señales de que yo le gustara o quizás sí pero nunca me di cuenta, en fin el punto es que no pude dormir, me dispuse a olvidar lo que había pasado ya que de cualquier manera iba a terminar viéndolo en alguna otra ocasión y no quería que pensara otra cosa y así fue, tal cual, volví a toparme con él aunque de una manera distinta, pensaba que sería en la biblioteca pero en cambio de eso él fue a buscarme después de una clase, intentó disculparse, me dijo que se había dejado llevar, que le gustaba pero que no quería perder mi amistad, sinceramente eso fue lo más estúpido que le había escuchado decir ¿Dónde había quedado el Afuro que yo conocía?, "Quiero pensarlo" esas fueron mis palabras y ustedes dirán que porque no le di el sí de inmediato si el tipo no era feo, ¿Apoco ustedes solo salen con personas porque son lindas? Bueno no me contesten, lo que me impedía en ese momento salir con él era una pequeña cosa…él era mucho mayor que yo, no mucho pero si mayor y también el hecho que yo no buscaba pareja en ese momento, no es que no me gustara porque si llamaba mi atención pero con tanto lio en el que ya estaba metido el buscar tiempo para un novio era algo complicado…terminé aceptando por cosas del destino…no la verdad es que lo pensé, ya nada en mi vida podría estar peor y bueno tener a alguien a mi lado que me "quisiera" me haría bien.

Pasó algún tiempo, las salidas a pasear, a comer, al cine, todo eso pasó a ser importante y el miedito de que fuera mayor se fue alejando, ¿Cuánto exactamente? Me costó mucho decir te quiero, ¿Le mentí? No, por esa misma razón me costó mucho trabajo, él era el tipo de chicos que son algo…fastidiosos pero que te es difícil mandar lejos, nadie podía negarlo, me gustaba estar con él.

Y pues como que ya estoy haciendo muy largo el relatito así que a lo que vamos, ya teníamos mucho tiempo saliendo, pese a lo que decían mis amigos, la gente que me conocía y más aun la que no los dos ya teníamos a nuestra cuenta casi 3 años, años en los que tuvimos que pasar cualquier tipo de situaciones, malas, buenas pero lo que importaba era que estábamos juntos, "Si estaban juntos y felices a pesar de todo ¿Por qué terminaron?" a eso voy gente impaciente.

Resulta que llegó el momento en que tenía que conocer a sus padres, "¿3 años y no los conocías?" no me juzguen, la situación era complicada, problemas solo vinieron después de eso, fue completa estupidez pero terminamos peleando, intentamos no darle importancia pero a su familia esa idea no le parecía, el terminó lo que estaba estudiando y encontró un buen empleo, empleo que lo llevaría lejos por algún tiempo, lo intentamos más no funcionó, ¿Quién tuvo la culpa? Esa es una pregunta algo tonta ¿Acaso siempre alguien tiene que tener la culpa? El tiempo, la distancia, todo fue un factor, recuerdo aquella tarde, debía tomar autobús otra vez, en esta ocasión no tenía pensado, lo abracé y le rogué que no se fuera, si, así como lo escuchan, me besó y simplemente me sonrió, "Te quiero" fue lo último que dijo antes de subirse al camión, lloré lo admito, tanto tiempo, el ser amigos, el ser algo más, mirar como poco a poco ese cariño fue creciendo, las experiencias, aquellas platicas, las risas, incluso los llantos, todo eso quedaba atrás y ahora, lo que venía parecía extraño, volver a como todo era antes, el ya no decir te quiero, el olvidar el sabor de sus besos, el ya no volver a sentir sus caricias, todo eso me costó trabajo aceptar, a veces me pregunto si el haber cambiado algo, lo que sea, hubiera hecho que todo fuera diferente, la verdad lo dudo pero no puedo evitar preguntármelo

Y bueno a los que estábamos, el enamorarse te hace estúpido, te hace llorar y peor aún, si es de verdad no se olvida tan fácil y aun sabiendo eso queremos volver a vivirlo, a estar nerviosos antes de que llegue, las palabras que si bien en este momento son tontas en aquel instante son lo mejor que te puede pasar, las noches sin dormir…y no me refiero a esas noches sino a las que te la pasas pensando en aquella persona, las salidas a simples parques o los simples abrazos al caminar por la calle, sabemos bien que eso va a terminar, siendo tan jóvenes son pocos, muy pocos los que están "Juntos por siempre" no los culpo por hacer ese tipo de cosas, como ya dije yo lloré después de aquella relación pero aun después de tanto tiempo suelo recordar, me hace sonreír y eso es lo que importa, el mundo no se acaba si alguien te deja, a mi me parece que todas son bonitas experiencias, duele, lo sé pero tenemos que seguir y aprender ¿Aprender qué?

Sinceramente no lo sé pero dicen que de todo se aprende ¿No? Bueno ya, supongo que quedara claro y si no les hago un resumen, si las dejan no lloren como si su vida se terminara, pasara el tiempo, la herida sanara y conocerán a alguien más…la persona indicada tal vez, estar tristes porque se fue no le hará regresar, alegrarse porque después de todo fueron felices juntos es lo que se debe hacer…ya que si no fueron felices no entiendo para que le lloras ¿Verdad? bien como sea, hasta aquí dejo esto porque ya me aburrí y la verdad es que tengo sueño, lo único que espero es que mañana no haya tanto trafico…un día de estos les juro que saldré del auto y me regresare caminando, SE LOS JURO.


End file.
